Poseidon's Other Child
by Cloud9Everywhere
Summary: Egyptians, meet the Greeks and Romans. Greeks and Romans meet the Egyptians. When 17 year old Egyptian Magician Alexandra Aella Hail was to be sent to Camp, she never expected such very different world. A different world with Greeks and Romans. A different world with different gods. But being brought there, she couldn't help but feel at home and at the same time tresspassing. Why?
1. Chapter 1

**Um, yo. This ain't my first story ever written. This is just my first fanfic ever written. It's a crossover of Percy Jackson and Kane Chronicles. Btw's this is set after Gaea has been stopped and Frank Zhang fortunately lived. Is that okay? Oh and this is how the Egyptians and the Greeks/Romans meet. My own version so it ain't like Son of Sobek. Okay? Anyway I hope you enjoy this because if you do, I'll post the second chapter. **** So, disclaimers!**

**Me: Walt Stone/Anubis!**

**Walt/Anubis: What?**

**Me: Do the disclaimer.**

**Walt/Anubis: No please?**

**Me: No, but there's ice cream involved. Plus a lot of new toilet paper.**

**Walt/Anubis: Okay, the ice cream I'll take but… toilet paper? Where'd you come up with that? A trip to your outhouse? **

**Me: No. Just assumed. I mean, your like, the god of toilet paper.**

**Walt/Anubis: I'll take that as a compliment.**

**Me: *rolls eyes* Just do the disclaimer.**

**Walt/Anubis: Whatever. Cloud9Everywhere does not own Percy Jackson or Kane Chronicles. She does not own Brooklyn. And she doesn't own me. That good enough? *smiles***

**Me: Sure. Now go away. **

**Walt/Anubis: What about ice cream and toilet paper? **

**Me: Its in your room. Now go, people want to read now.**

**Walt/Anubis: Okay. Bye!**

Chapter 1:

"You're going to camp this summer. You leave tomorrow." My mom, Ferra Hail, says six words that make my life hell and confusing. Hell because I have plans for summer. Confusing because she said camp and I have no fucking idea what she means.

"Huh? What the fuck do you mean, mom? I thought you knew about my summer plans," I say, not bothering to filter my profanity-ridden mouth.

"Please. You have -need- to go. I can't have you here any much longer," Mom looks at me with a sad, guilty and pleading look. Her eyes were shown with unshed tears.

Okay. Her words sting me. I thought she would give me a lecture because I cursed. But her behavior is very much different since a month ago. She seemed secretive. And she'd always get these phone calls.

"What the hell are you talking about? What do you mean you can't have me here any much longer? Fuck, TELL ME, MOM! You were so different this month. You always kept to yourself and you'd always receive phone calls. Is that were you're getting this 'I can't have you here' shit? Huh? Because, if it is, it's wrong. So fucking wrong!" I ranted.

I am being disrespectful to her, I know. But I have her and she has me. We are only two in the family ever since my dad left before I was born. We were on our own. Dad never left an explanation of his disappearance. So he really isn't a dad to me at all. But I know he's alive. I just don't know if he would come back.

"No! I've been selfish to keep you here, trying to cheat Fate. You need to go! Please. I don't want you to go, trust me. But you need to. The whole lot of your training not only stops here," Mom calmly replies even if her tear were already falling.

"But, mom, who would be here to help you? What's gonna happen to my well awaited trip this summer? Why do I _need _to go to this camp? Why is it so important? What-"Mom cut me off my avalanche of questions.

"Honey, I don't know all the answers to your questions. But I know you need to. The Fates wont be so easy on us this time," Mom mumbles the last sentence which must not be for me to hear. But I heard it anyway.

"Mom, you're speaking riddles. What do you mean by 'The Fates won't be easy on us this time'?" I ask her. "Tell me the truth, mom."

She looks at me, trying to control her tears but it betrayed her. It fell and she looked away.

"You know what, it's late. I'll just get some sleep, honey. We'll talk about this in the morning. Are you still going to the Kane's?" She says, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

I'm pretty sure she didn't want to talk about this right now, so I let it go.

"Yes," I say.

"You best get going. See you tomorrow, honey," she says then trudges up the stairs.

I decided to grab a few things from my room before I go. I went up as soon as I heard the door of her home close. I was tempted to go inside and start asking her questions again but decided not to for her sake. My room looked like a hurricane passed through it but I paid no mind and never bothered cleaning it. I took my iPod and backpack. I grabbed my khopesh and slung it at my back together with my back pack. I was about to go when I noticed the window was open.

My window view overlooked the east side of the river. Our place was relatively close to the Kane's but a little far. But that's not what caught my eye, unlike before. What caught my eye was a white sealed envelope on the base of the window. Before the wind would blow it away, I snatched it and closed the window. The envelope seemed to glow in my dimly lit room. It smelled faintly of the sea and seemed to have relaxed me.

I ripped the envelope open and saw two pieces paper and a black fountain pen. One piece of paper was blank, the other contained a letter. I unfolded the paper with the letter and started to read.

_Dear Alexandra, _it read.

_I know I really haven't been a father to you at all. In fact, I never have. I know you're mad at me for leaving you and Ferra all on your own. I'm sorry. There was nothing I could do. There are some things we can't do. There are some things that have to be kept a secret. I know you have questions. Save them until you arrive at camp._

_The first time I met your mother, I knew what grave mistake I would be committing. I knew its risks. But I chose your mother. Please know that I didn't leave because I thought you are a mistake. Leaving you was the hardest thing I've ever done. I've hidden you from Zeus as long as I can. But, I'm afraid, your time has come. _

_You are different from the others. That's what makes you special. You will bring peace to us and to the others. This may be the last time I can speak to you. But I will be watching. As soon as you arrive camp, give this to a man named Chiron. You will know him when you see him. You will be sent to camp without your guide so I included a map in this. The map is the blank piece of paper you see. It will show you the way._

_I must end here. I cannot write any further. But, I'm proud in how well you turned out to be as an Egyptian Magician. Ferra raised you well. Until next time, Alexandra Aella Hail._

_Sincerely,_

_Your Father._

_P.S. Use the fountain pen in times of your distress. It will protect you._

I have no words. I tucked both pieces of paper inside the pocket of my leather jacket together with the fountain pen. I walked out of the room and left for the Kane's, still confused.

***[][][]***

I parked my Ducati Monster out side the abandoned warehouse. Your probably thinking, _who would live in an abandoned warehouse?_ The real house is above it. It is heavily veiled with magic. Mortals will not see this. They only see what they want to see.

To us Egyptian Magicians, we see a five story high mansion made entirely of enormous limestone blocks and steel-framed windows with hieroglyphs around them. The entrance is nothing but a block of wood, which can only be opened with magic. Oh and did I forget to mention the very most important detail of us is that Egyptian gods and goddesses still live to this day?

I didn't bother doing anything more legit than muttering, "_W'peh." _ Which means 'open.' The block of wood slid up and I slipped inside into the Great Room. Where Khufu the Baboon and Carter Kane were arguing. Where Sadie Kane and Walt Stone, host of Anubis, the Egyptian god of death and funerals, were cuddling on a couch. Where Felix was playing with penguins (which might be imported from Antarctica) by the fire. Where Alyssa and Julian were arguing about who could do much better in combat magic. Where Cleo sat alone, deeply buried into a book. Where- I'll just stop here. I think that was enough.

"Hey, momma! Wassup?" Walt called from where he sat. I cracked a smile.

"Hey, kid. I'm just planning to sing in my horrible voice soon enough," I say.

Walt's face displayed fake horror then he smiled. "Whatever, mom."

I'm guessing you want an explanation. Walt is the host of Anubis. Anubis, the Egyptian god of death and funerals, is the son of Nephthys and Set. And I am the host of Nephthys, Egyptian goddess of mourning and lamentation, sleep, and the night; a friend and protector of the dead. She is also a river goddess. For some reason, she chose me. And I have no idea why.

"Okay. No seriously, what's up?" he says seriously. Before answering, I plopped down on the empty love seat and decided to tell the truth.

"I can't go for the summer," I deadpanned. And suddenly, all the noise stopped.

"What?" Carter broke the silence.

"What do you mean; you won't go for the summer?" Sadie says.

I had an inside debate whether or not I should tell them about the last letter I received from my long lost dad. I want to show them, but something tells me that it will only cause chaos.

"My mom said I can't go because I quote unquote need to attend this summer camp. She says it's important. Something about cheating Fate and can't have me there much longer," I mumble, loud enough for them to hear.

Carter's face showed a very confused look. Everyone else had the same face, too.

_ You're so quiet in there. I could really use your help now, Nephthys,_ I tried to channel Nephthys from within me. Fortunately, it worked.

_ I'm sorry, Alex. I can't help you on this. When you go to this camp you speak of, I will not be within you anymore. You must deal with this alone, _Nephthys says.

I sigh mentally. I really needed her help but I knew deep down, I would have to deal with this alone.

"Guys, I really can't go to all the few other Nome's were visiting this summer. My mom seems very distressed about this. I don't want her to feel bad. I have to go," I say, grimly like I'm announcing the death of someone.

"Um, I guess we can't argue with that then. When will you be leaving?" Carter asks, a pinch of sadness on his tone.

"Tomorrow," I say.

"Well, we'll send you off by dawn."

I didn't reply to him anymore. The Great Room was filled with awkward silence.

"I'm just going to sleep now. See you all tomorrow at dawn," I say. I clumsily trudged up the stairs, my back pack and khopesh slamming rudely on my back.

When I reached my room on the third floor, I finally release by breath that I didn't know I was holding. I decided to just pack up a few stuff that would fit in a back pack. I put some clean under wear, four new sets of clothes which all consists of jeans and rock band t-shirts, clean socks, 5 days worth of dried fruit and trail mix (yeah, we have our own refrigerators in our rooms filled with our favorite food and drinks), 2 cans of sprite, my iPod and cell phone.

After all that is ready and tucked in to my black Jan sport back pack, I changed into my pajamas which consisted of boxer shorts and an oversized shirt. As soon as I hit the pillow/ Egyptian headrest, I was indulged into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for your reviews, dudes. I totally appreciate it. It's enough to keep this going. **** Anyway here are some replies:**

**Marshapono: Thanks and thanks again for telling me about that Julius/Julian typo mistake :D**

**Mariepc: The Nephthys part was kinda needed but I love it that you love the chapter. Thanks!**

**Anonymous EshMsh: Thanks, it means a lot **

**Anonymous Guest: Thank you. Hope you'll enjoy this second chapter.**

**Hehehe. Thank ya'll for reviewing and following the story. And here I have the 2****nd**** chapter. Hope you'll enjoy it! Oh and here are the disclaimers!**

**Me: Percy Jackson, show yourself!**

**Percy: Geez woman! Don't need to sound like Uncle Hades, I'm right here.**

**Hades: I sound nothing like that! I-**

**Me: Whatever! And, Hades, you totally sound like that.**

**Hades: Hmph. You'll regret your words someday. *stomps away to the Underworld like a child***

**Me: *rolls eyes* gods…**

**Percy: I'm still here.**

**Me: Oh! Yeah I knew that. **

**Percy: You didn't.**

**Me: I did. Now do the disclaimers, please.**

**Percy: What's in it for me?**

**Me: Blue cookies.**

**Percy: Mom never baked me those before…. Done.**

**Walt/Anubis: Don't! It's a trick-**

**Me: Be gone Walt/Anubis. You're making the disclaimer long.**

**Percy: Actually you are because you're the one writing and-**

**Me: You will do the disclaimers for a plate of blue cookies. *holds up a plate of freshly baked Blue Cookies***

**Percy: Cloud9Everywhere owns nothing at all except for Alexandra Aella Hail. And she doesn't own Monster Donut too.**

**Me:That wasn't so hard now was it? Okay, thanks. Here are your cookies. Anywho, enjoy the chappy, dudes! Oh gods, I'm taking up a whole page.**

Chapter 2:

The send off the next morning was so glum it felt like an actual funeral. I always go to different Nomes each summer when Carter had it programmed as an activity. As Nephthys' host, it was kind of essential for me to go. But I totally like going to the other Nomes. It's as fun as over-speeding down the highway. Now, I _need _to spend my summer in a camp located in…. I don't even know where it's located!

I kind of hoped that Nephthys would be with me through this. But she is literally bailing on me and telling me about riding to my own death.

_I'm sorry, Alexandra. I can not help you in this journey. Where you are going, my powers will weaken. It is not a place for me to be in, _Nephthys had said.

I wanted to use the portals to get to this camp. But something tells me I shouldn't so I would have to take the Ducati. The letter I saw from my so called 'Dad' was like an annoying bird that just can't seem to stop flying near you. It kept invading my thoughts. He was hiding me from some dude named Zeus (isn't he that Greek god?) and my stupid Fate that I don't have any idea about.

All this ran through my head as I began preparing my Ducati for the ride. Carter, Sadie, Walt, Cleo and a few others came down for my send-off. The rest were still asleep, obviously, since it's just dawn. I wish I didn't _need _to go to this camp. I wish I could just go to different Nomes like we do every summer and forget about Dad's stupid letter. I wish I would forget about the stupid Fate thing. But I can't

"Hope you have fun," Carter says

"Not as much fun as I do with you guys though," I mumble. Carter smiled.

"Enjoy, and bring me back a t-shirt," Sadie says, giving me a hug.

"Sure thing, Sadie," I say, hugging her back.

"Bye, Big Momma," Walt say, also coming up to hug me.

"Ha, don't worry. Nephthys says she will guide you guys on the journey to the other Nomes. I'll be all alone," I say, a ghost of a smile playing on my lips.

"Hmm, we'll miss you anyways, Alex," Walt says pulling away from the hug.

"I'll miss you guys too. Take care of the others for me," I say.

"Of course," he says then walks back to Sadie's side.

"Bring me back books, Alex!" I hear Cleo call as I swung my leg over the motorcycle.

"Anything for you, Cleo," I called back. I took one last look at everyone who came to say goodbye. Damn, I'll miss 'em.

"Bye, guys!" I say before I revved up the engine and drove away.

Before leaving Brooklyn, I decided to say goodbye Mom first. I parked my motorcycle and went up the front porch. I unlocked the door with the spare key I always have on me. I stepped inside and almost immediately, the smell of Mom's home made jasmine tea wafted through my nose. She's awake so early, I thought.

I saw her in the living room. She was wearing her pink robe over her night gown. She had two cups of tea set on a tray on the coffee table, almost as if she knew I would be here.

"Hi, Mom," I say, moving to sit down with her on the couch.

"Hello, Dear. Before you go I would like have one last word with you. I prepared some tea," she says.

"All right," I say. I took one cup and drank. Holy Isis, it tasted great.

" You will drive to Long Island. The truth, you will know there. Find a man named Chiron. Tell him who you are," she says. Okay, I'll admit, that's creepy. Find a man named Chiron tell him I am some Egyptian Magician who hosts Nephthys, an Egyptian goddess. Who the hell would believe that? And it's like what Dad wrote in the letter except I won't have to tell Chiron who I am. I just have to give him the letter.

"Okay," I simply say. I'm freaking out even if I don't show it. This is too much. My ADHD self is rising. Questions flood my head.

"I wish your Father had left me a weapon so you could use it when this day came," I hear her mutter. I think I wasn't meant to hear that.

"What weapon? I brought my khopesh. My bag is kept in the locker in the Duat. Oh and I have this pen," I say, bringing out the pen Dad gave to me which I put in the jacket last night which I'm wearing now.

Mom gasped at the sight of the pen. Weird.

"Where did you get that?" she asked.

"Um, somewhere," I lied. I didn't want to freak her out about Dad actually sending letters.

"He sent you a gift. Okay, you best be going, honey. Be safe," she says. She gave me one last hug. At that note, I walked out, wondering why she said goodbye in such haste. I checked my watch for the time. Six am.

I revved my engine and glanced back at the house. Mom was watching me from the window in the living room. She waved, but I was already gone.

[][][]***[][][]

I stopped by the gas station before I left Brooklyn. While waiting for the tank to fill up, my thoughts wondered to Long Island and where I would be staying there. In the camp. Where I still don't know. Something felt warm against my stomach. I dug my left hand into my jacket's pockets. Sure enough, the heat was emanating from the blank piece of paper that was somehow a map.

After finishing up the gas, I unfolded the paper. It wasn't blank at all.

It looked like some GPS system. I was so shocked, I dropped it.

"You okay, miss?" the guy who manned the station asked.

"Yeah sure, I am." I say.

He picked up the paper on the ground and stared at it. It was blank again.

"I think this is yours," he says, giving the paper to me.

"Thanks, "I say. He nods then goes away. I looked at the blank paper again. It wasn't blank this time. It was the same GPS system.

"Okay, weird. But I guess I have no choice." I say to myself.

I hoped back on my motorcycle and sped off following the directions on the GPS paper. I had a few hours at the most before I reached Long Island. So it's going to be a very long drive.

[][][]***[][][]

Around one' o clock, I have already reached Long Island, New York. Along the drive, I've drunk one can of Sprite and took 2 bathroom stops. The only thing I ate was one pack of trail mix, so I'm relatively hungry.

I parked the Ducati at the alley beside a Monster Donut chain and, of course, ordered a box of donuts. As hungry as I was right now, I could eat it all. Sure enough, I ate it all in 7 minutes. I was stuffed when I head back to the motorcycle. That's when things started to go wrong.

At the end of the alley, there was some random dude. He was 7 feat tall and had some kind of cape on. What the hell is this? I thought. A reenactment of Twilight? Ignoring the man, I climbed over my motorcycled and started top rev the engine when I heard little Shelby's voice. Shelby is a 6 year old magician in Brooklyn. She is like a little sister to me.

"Help me!" Shelby's voice said. What the hell?

"Hurry!" it said again.

Stubborn as I am, I followed the voice and stopped in front of the 7 footer dude. Shelby's voice continued to wail.

"Please help me!"

It was then when I realized that the 7 footer dude was making the noise.

"You're my lunch now, demigod," he said in a deep voice that wasn't Shelby's voice at all. And what the hell did he just call me?

"Oh my fucking goodness. What the fuck are you?" I say, my eyes widening in terror.

"You smell like Egyptian scum," 7 footer says.

"Excuse me," I say, offended. "No one calls me Egyptian scum. It's Egyptian Magician to you," I took the khopesh that hung from my back and charged at 7 footer.

7 footer put down his cape. And I saw one big eye. Oh my Horus this is deep shit. But I still charged. As big as the guy was, he moved pretty fast as I swung my blade at him, bruising his thigh. And no, he didn't disintegrate to ashes. His wound healed up quick and he was back on his feet again.

"Shit. What is this?" I muttered under my breath.

"You can't stop me with your bent sword Egyptian demigod. It's no use to us," he says then charges at me. I rolled away and he slammed into the brick wall behind me. His head seemed to have lodged there for a moment which was enough time for my spell.

And I was so stupid, I said, "_Ha di_," which means to make explode. Guess what. It didn't work at all. My energy didn't weaken. And my enemy didn't weaken. Nothing happened.

7 footer, one eyed dude finally managed to dislodge his head from the wall.

"Stop moving so I can eat you!" he shouts angrily and charges at me again.

I was mad. Mad because my spells didn't work. Mad because I couldn't kill him with a khopesh. Mad because no one tells me I was left here alone to go to Long Island to some camp which I don't even know the name. My mind went blank and there was a sudden tug in my gut.

The world began to shake.

I looked to my right where the main road is. No one seems to be noticing the earthquake happening right now to me and 7 footer one eyed dude. I glanced back at him and saw the ground on his feet cracking.

"What is this?" 7 footer wailed in horror. The ground beneath him opened up to a five foot chasm. He fell and only his head and shoulders were left to be seen. The ground tightened around his body and his head wiggled in anticipation. The tug in my gut loosened to nothing.

"No! This can't be happening. My lunch!" 7 footer one- you get what I mean- says. I stared at the sunken dude on the ground in awe. Did I just fuggin' do that?

"This is freaky but awesome," I finally said.

"No! Help me!" his voice shifted to Shelby's again. I smirked at his desperation.

"Fat chance, one-eyed maniac." I told him. Then I felt something cold pressing against my chest.

I checked my chest pockets and only saw the fountain pen. And like the blank paper that was actually a GPS, except the other way around, it was freezing cold. Something told me to open it, and, duh, I did. I twisted it and instead of a ball-point tip of a pen, the flat blade of a five feet bronze sword expanded. The grip was wrapped in black leather and the hilt had a sign of a trident on it.

It gleamed in the darkness of the alley, and I could here the whimper of the 7 footer at the sight of this. This could have totally been Freaky Friday if it weren't for the day and the things going on at hand.

"Whoa," I say as I stare at the wickedly sharp blade. Then an idea crept into my head. "I wonder…." I say like an innocent child planning a proof worthy scheme.

I glanced at 7 footer. 7 footer whimpered, knowing exactly what would happen to him. I strolled at a casual pace to him and knelt so I can look him straight into his eye.

"Good bye, 7 footer," I say and plunged the blade into his eye. It cut through him and he faded into dust leaving an eye at the tip of my new sword. Ew.

[][][]***[][][]

It was three' o clock in the afternoon. 2 hours from the time I received an eyeball from 7 footer one eyed dude which I wrapped in toilet paper from a convenience store. I realized later that he was a Cyclopes. And is not an Egyptian monster at all. It was a Greek monster, fought by Odysseus in the stories. And now I see it in the streets of Long Island. Freakingly Creepy. 'Freakingly' is not even a word.

Anyway, I thought the map was leading me to nowhere. I was now somewhere at the tip of Long Island. And all I see is a hill and a farmhouse in the middle of nowhere. Screw the map, I thought. Let's go ask for directions.

I decided to walk going up since I didn't have much gas left. I shut down the motorcycle's engine and steered it going up as I walked. Halfway up, a big pine tree came into view. There something that was like rubber wrapped around it. Probably a tire, I thought. As I neared the farm, I felt like was trespassing like I was breaking a law. The feeling was stupid but it was there. Every step I take, the more it felt like I was trespassing. At the same time, I can't help but feel as if I'm close to home.

I finally reached the top. And I realized that the rubber tire was actually a real live dragon. A _dragon._ I've encountered dragons before but this one was different. It emanated a different aura unlike all the other dragons I have faced. Suddenly, the dragon shifted. I found its big yellow eyes staring at me. Oh, crap.

It seemed to be hesitating whether or not to attack me. My weird self came out and waved at the dragon. The dragon's eyes widened and released a roar. His breath smelled like onions.

"What did I do? I just waved," I finally say. Then, I heard some galloping noise.

"What ho?!" a man's deep voice said. The galloping stopped. I turned to face a man on a white stallion. No. A man whose half body was a white stallion. Beside him was a boy with black hair and sea green eyes. He had a tan and he was quite well built and held a sword similar to mine. Next was a girl with blonde hair and stormy gray eyes. She was well built like the boy and held a three foot long dagger of bronze metal.

The next was another girl. She was big and buff. She had brown stringy hair and her eyes were like the definition of anger. The last was a boy. He was tall. He was lean and he had the blonde hair and blue eyes combination. He pointed an arrow at my forehead.

Suddenly, I took my surroundings more seriously. A big sign column loomed over head saying 'CAMP HALF-BLOOD.' It wasn't farm like I expected. There were cabins, archery courses, and was that an arena?

"Who are you?" the black-haired guys voice brought me back to the world of the living.

I raised my eyebrows at him. "Is this how you normally treat new comers to camp?"

The boy looked shocked. "Aren't you supposed to have a protector?"

"Is that necessary?" I say, confused.

"Kind off. Chiron?" he said, directing the question to the centaur guy.

"Stand down. She is a demigod," Chiron says.

"With no protector?" The blond girl says.

"That's weird," brunette says.

"Everything is weird in our world, Clarisse," blond guy says to brunette whose name was Clarisse.

"Whatever," Clarisse muttered.

"Well, if you are a demigod, welcome to Camp Half-Blood," black-haired guy say, interrupting the conversation of Clarisse and blond guy.

"Camp what?" I say.

"Half-blood. Half mortal, half god. In other words, demigod," blond girl says.

"What kind of god?" I ask. I had a feeling that they weren't talking about Egyptian gods at all.

"Greek gods. If you weren't here with a protector, aren't you supposed to know that they exist?" blond guy says. I think I paled then and there. I heard about legends that other gods were alive. But they were only legends. I didn't think they'd come true.

"She obviously hasn't heard about Greek gods. So let me fill you up. Greek gods still live and blah blah blah and you are a daughter of one of 'em. Get it?" Clarisse says in short cut mode.

So they were real after all. I knew about the legends and gods. I knew about them all. But knowing they really live, was too much.

And all I have to say to them was ,"That's deep shit."


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys, I know I should've updated last Monday but dad took my WiFi, laptop and other gadget privileges. School is coming up here and I'm both psyched and bummed for it. Anyways, thanks for the reviews! I'm so happy your enjoying this even if I'm such an ass for not updating earlier. Seriously, thanks. And here are the replies to the new reviews I have:**

**Marshapono: Thanks and you can point out all the mistakes I have. I totally don't mind it :)**

**Anonymous Book worm 764: I give you chapter 3 now. Enjoy it!**

**Mariepc: Sorry, had to stop there. My not that much of a trusting dad said to stop. But anyway, hope you enjoyed it and will enjoy this chapter too. :)**

**Embrace1another: haha I fudgin' love you too and yeah I totally read Son of Sobek already. Its freaking awesome!**

**There you go! Thanks once again guys. And, I get that you guys might want to start reading now so I'll just do the disclaimers.**

**Me: Nico di Angelo!**

**Nico: Why do I have to do the disclaimers?**

**Me: So you can get out of here.**

**Nico: Fast disclaimer + no chit chat = get out of here. Okay. Deal. Cloud9Everywhere does not own me. Done, now goodbye. *shadow travels to China***

**Me: He only disclaimed himself….. Damn, okay, fine. Setne!**

**Setne: What do you want? I'm busy escaping death right now.**

**Me: Do the disclaimers then off you go.**

**Setne: Humph. Cloud9Everywhere does not own me! Bye! *runs away from death*\**

**Me: WTF? Frank Zhang!**

**Frank: I'm guessing this is disclaimers. Okay. I want to get out of here now. Cloud9Everywhere does not own me. *becomes a weasel and scares away the basilisk***

**Me: Oh my Horus! That is it! I'm gonna call Blackjack!**

**Blackjack: I will do it for a sugar cube.**

**Me: Done.**

**Blackjack: Cloud9Everywgere doesn't own me dudes! And she also doesn't own PJO and KC. Peace! Now give me a sugar cube!**

**Me: Here you go *tosses Blackjack a sugar cube* Okay, enjoy the chapter now! **

Chiron the centaur was really uncomfortable with my choice of curse words. Either that or he may have been suspecting that I'm not entirely a demigod. Maybe he knew what I was. An 'Egyptian scum,' as 7 footer puts it. Well, I don't have any idea at all.

I stumbled here at Camp What-Blood (I seriously forgot the name), and they say I'm a freaking demigod. I mean, does Chiron have nose radars that came with the horse's ass that screamed "Egyptian Magician!" every time one comes and goes? I don't really think so.

Anyway, checking if I was really a demigod, I gave them 7 footers eye and explained the mighty battle between him and me leaving out the earth quake and magic sword part for some reason, Clarisse and blond hair girl bailed and said they'll catch up with us later. Clarisse may have been planning something on me. I caught this wicked gleam in her eyes as she went off. I may or may not be anticipating for my death right now.

Blond hair guy, black hair guy and Chiron accompanied me to the farm house they call Big House. I was kind of hoping that the other two boys would bail like what the girls did so I can talk to Chiron alone regarding my situation with the letter and the whole 'I'm an Egyptian scum' drama. But no, they came with me and Chiron instead.

The Big House was, well, an actual farm house. But compared to other farm houses, this one was more proud and it had this baby blue color on it. On its porch sat a man with a pot belly wearing loud leopard patterned Hawaiian, khakis and tennis shoes. I snorted internally. Like that man every played tennis a day in his life. He was sipping a diet coke and a man with goat legs, whoa, called satyrs was serving him some fruits. He leaned over a table with cards and a board.

"What new demigod scum messed with Peleus again, Chiron?" the man said it in a way that it seems like it happens almost every day of his life. Oh and there it goes with the 'scum' word again. First 'Egyptian scum,' now 'demigod scum'. What next? Human scum?

"My name is Alex Hail. Not demigod scum," I say through gritted teeth.

"Hm. She's got spunk. She might survive yet," he says without looking at me.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I fucking drove a motorcycle from Brooklyn to get here, had a mighty stupid battle with a one eyed maniac and almost faced Death with a dragon called Peleus! Now, I think that buff girl Clarisse may be planning to dunk my head in the toilet or cut my throat open with a bronze knife and I'm called fucking demigod scum that has spunk and will survive yet?!" I ranted at him.

That was really immature of me. But he infuriated me. And I knew in that moment that I have made an enemy. My nameless new enemy turned to face me this time, purple fire lighting in his eyes.

"Look Ms. Ana Haley, your ranting does you no good. And apparently, I don't care about any of your kind. Well, except for my son. But, crossing my path that way will turn you into a dolphin. Didn't I threaten Peter Johnson over there, before?" he says, directing the last question to the black hair boy behind me.

"Yes, Mr. D. You have mentioned it. And my name is Percy Jackson. Are you still hard of hearing, Mr. D? Maybe you have water in your ears. I can get them out for you," black hair guy who is Peter Johnson who is Percy Jackson says. I can hear blond hair guy's chuckling behind me.

"I guess you still never change. Then again heroes never change. I guess I'll be turning both of you into dolphins now, eh? Good. No, Better. Lesser demigods to deal with in my time here," Mr. D says.

Before he could cast some stupid spell to turn us into dolphins, Chiron interrupted.

"Mr. D, you may do that later. I'll come back to the game in a while. I'll just make sure Ms. Hail is settled," Chiron says.

"Hmph," Mr. D says and turns away from us.

Suddenly, there was this wheelchair and Chiron didn't have a horse's ass anymore. He had two front legs. Well, incapacitated legs.

"How did you- never mind," I say.

Chiron gave me a forced smile. "Well, let on. Percy, would you please bring Ms. Hail's Ducati to the stables? Mr. Solace, please wait out here until I come back. You will be Ms. Hail's tour guide," Chiron says to both boys.

"Yes, Chiron," they say in sync and Percy goes off with my dear Ducati.

"Come along, child. I sense we have a lot to discuss," Chiron says and we entered the Big House.

[][][]***[][][]

We sat in a living room with a live head of a leopard on the hanging on the wall. The floor beside the couch had 6 other back packs and duffel bags. As if the owners came ready or unprepared. I came here with trail mix and a khopesh hanging on my back with a back pack.

"Put your things beside that green back pack please," Chiron says as he settled near the couch.

I did as I was told and didn't even bother hiding the khopesh. Instead, I brought it out for him to see. I also took out my father's letter from my jacket's pocket.

"From my father, sir. My instructions were to give them to you," I say as I kneeled as a sign of respect before him.

He took the letter wordlessly and began reading as I remained kneeling.

"Interesting. A demigod and a magician," he says looking at me with a curious and grim gleam in his eyes.

Suddenly, I knew what I was supposed to say.

"I lay down my khopesh as a sign of peace. I mean you no harm and came here by the bidding of my father and my mother. Let there be no blood shed in this meet," I say to him, holding the khopesh in my hands. I spoke as if I said these words before, like I was some robot. Holy shit.

"Your words are accepted. Welcome, young magician to one of the safest places where people, born of the gods and the humans are put in no harm. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. Now, rise," he says, taking my khopesh from my hands.

I stood up. He looked at me with a ghost of a smile hanging on his lips as if remembering a certain memory and then it was gone.

"Well, it explains why you have not come here without a satyr. Where do you live?" he says.

"Brooklyn, sir," I say.

"There no need to call me sir. And I do believe I have sent a satyr there. His name was Blake Fields, if I remember correctly," he says.

"Yes, I do know Blake Fields," I say. Blake Fields was a scrawny boy. He had crutches and he always wore a baseball hat. I have talked to him a few times regarding homework and hobbies. He wanted to be some famous environmentalist someday. Sometimes, we'd talk about enchiladas.

"Ah, we'll deal with the matter later. Your father mentioned about a pen. May I see it?" he says, nodding.

I took out the pen and twisted it. It grew into a 5 feet long bronze sword with a black leather grip and a trident on its hilt. It emitted a glow making the room light up a little bit more. I handed it grip to Chiron. Everything seemed to fine until he saw the hilt. He began muttering a few words I was able to catch on.

"From…. May be a gift….could it be….. great prophecy…." He mutters.

I decided not to ask him anything at all after he handed the sword back. I tapped the hilt and it immediately turned back into a pen. I learned that a few minutes after 7 footer turned to dust in the alley.

He looked up and gave me a forced smile. "Well. You will not mention being a magician to ay one of the campers. They must not know about this, am I clear?" he says.

"Yes, Chiron," I knew there wasn't much of a choice anyway. If the legends were real, we were enemies and as soon as we see meet, there's no use in saying the words of truce among each other.

"Good. Now, you must go watch the orientation film and get the tour. For your armor, a size 6 would be great. I'll tell Will that. Oh and we have Capture the Flag before dinner."

***[][][]***

The blond guy whose name was Will Solace, showed me around Camp Half-Blood (I finally remember the name thanks to Chiron) after watching the orientation film. I am familiar with Greek Myths and who the gods were and all that, but the video included that 'THEY ARE ALIVE' point. Hm. That's it. I believe in the Greek gods too. I mean why not? If Egyptian gods live, Greek gods would have too but they just never knew.

Will lead me to strawberry fields, archery and javelin ranges, an armory, the stables where Percy had stuck my Ducati in an empty horse box, canoeing lake, the amphitheater and the arena where Percy and the blond hair girl, Annabeth Chase as Will told me who was also Percy's girlfriend, were having a sword fight with other campers.

"You guys take this so seriously," I say.

Will chuckles. "Wait until you see Capture the Flag."

The mess hall was a collection of stone picnic tables and Grecian columns which also overlooked the sea. I tried not to think about how we would eat if there was rain. We passed by the woods which took up most of the valley.

"If you're planning of going in there any time sooner, bring a weapon. And remember to stay alive," Will says.

"What's in it?" I ask, curious.

"Monsters and Bunker 9," Will says.

"Monster, I get. Bunker 9, I don't get. What's Bunker 9?" I say.

"The place where Leo Valdez usually says. He found that place a year ago. The same year when we found out about the other camp," Will says.

"What other camp?"

"Camp Jupiter. The other place where demigods live except they are descendants from the Roman aspect of the gods. Like Mr. D or if you prefer Dionysus, is Bacchus in his Roman form."

"Oh, I see. So that lump of pot belly is a god. He doesn't look like it at all," I say.

Will cracks a smile.

We pass by a collection of cabins. Each had their own design. One had a skull on its roof, one had weird writings all over the stones that made up a cabin, and one had rainbows and etcetera. In the middle of this was a hearth where a young girl was tending its flames. She looked up and her eyes met mine. I smiled and waved at her. She smiled back but she didn't wave.

"Who's she?" I ask Will.

"Hestia, goddess of the Hearth," he says.

We knelt before Hestia and went off touring through the cabins. 12 cabins formed a U and behind them were more cabins.

"I'm guessing the twelve cabins here represent the 12 major gods and goddesses. And the others are minor gods and goddesses cabins," I say, catching on quickly.

"Yeah. Mine is the one that's golden with the sun on top of the roof," Will says pointing to the golden cabin.

"Apollo, god of the sun, music, poetry, prophecy and healing," I say.

"Yep. Got that right. The red one over there with a boars head on a spear is Clarisse's cabin. Daughter of Ares, god of war," he says, pointing to the bright red cabin that needed a new paint job.

"Classy," was all I said.

Annabeth was a daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom whose cabin had a big owl and war and Percy was a son of Poseidon, god of the seas with a trident on its roof. Will pointed out more cabins. One cabin smelled so much like designer perfume, I wanted to gag.

"Hey, Piper!" Will called to the Barbie Doll House with a dove on the doorway.

"What's up, Will?" a girl in jeans and an orange t-shirt came out to greet Will. She was pretty without even trying. She had chocolate brown hair that was uneven and choppy, braided down one side. Her eyes were a puzzle of blue, brown and green.

"Hi, I'm Piper McLean," pretty girl says all of a sudden. It took me a minute to realize that she was addressing the words to me.

"Hey. Alex Hail," I say to her, offering a smile.

"Say, are you the daughter of that McLean guy?" I say, recognizing her name all of a sudden.

Piper sighs but still kept on her smile. "Yes. Tristan McLean is my father," she says it like it's said all the time.

"Cool. My friend has this crush on your Dad, it makes her boyfriend jealous." I say, referring to the ever dearest Sadie Kane. A year ago, she discovered Tristan McLean and filled her room with King of Sparta posters.

Piper laughs. "Well, tell her she's too young for my dad,"

"Sure. I told her that too, she still doesn't stop liking him but I'll try again," I say laughing too. Will chuckles.

"Hey, when does Jason and the others come?" Will asks Piper. The mention of Jason seemed to light up Piper's face.

"Tomorrow. Nico is also coming with them," she says.

"Cool. Can't wait to see Frank again," Will says, smiling.

"Who are they?" I can't help asking. I'm freaking ADHD!

"Long story," Will and Piper say in sync.

"Well, I've got time," I say, curious.

"Okay then. We'll tell you later. Right now, we have to get you armor and a new weapon from the shed," Will says.

"How about I go to the armory for your armor? It's no trouble, really," Piper offers.

"Um, cool. Thanks, Piper," I say, smiling. Back in Brooklyn, no person would've ever offer that to me due to my low popularity level and the rumors they spread about me and my mom.

"Sure. Catch you guys later," Piper says and went off to the armory.

"She's pretty cool for a daughter of Aphrodite," Will says a few seconds after Piper left.

"Maybe. You make Aphrodite's kids sound like snobs," I tell him, raising my eyebrow.

"Some of them are. Anyway, let's get you a weapon."

The weaponry was a tool shed. With no tools in it except for a chain saw. Everything else was a weapon with the same bronze metal like my sword.

"You may choose one now," Will says.

"A knife, maybe," I say, shrugging. Ugh, should I tell him about the sword? Chiron didn't say anything about not mentioning the sword.

"Well, knife hunting we go," Will says.

Long story short, no knife was perfect in my hands. Ten minutes later, we gave up.

"Nothing really suits you, huh?" Will says, a drop of sweat dripping down his brow.

"Nothing at all," I confirm. Okay, I'll tell him about the sword.

"You know, I have a sword," I say. His lifts his eyebrows.

"Ha, really? I don't see one," he says.

I shrugged. I pulled out the pen from my pocket and showed it to him.

"It's a pen," he deadpanned.

"No shit, Sherlock. Of course it is. Wait a minute," I say rolling my eyes.

I twisted the pen and out came the sword, gleaming in the dim light of the tool shed.

"Whoa. It's just like Percy's except it's not a fountain pen and the sword is shorter," Will utters as he stares at the sword.

I blinked. "You mean the guy with the black hair and sea green eyes?"

"Yeah. His swords name was Anaklusmos or Riptide in English. May I hold it?" Will says.

"Sure."

I handed him the sword. He held it up, looking its blade. Which reminds me…

"What's the bronze metal used for your weapons here?" I say.

"Celestial Bronze," Will says, still staring at the blade.

"Okay."

Silence hangs between us. It wasn't uncomfortable or anything. But Will's voice broke the silence.

"Storm," he says.

"Excuse me?" I ask, confused.

"It's engraved on the blade. Look," he says as he shows me the word.

Storm in capital Greek letters was engraved on each side of the blade. I immediately knew what it meant which was weird because I have no idea how to speak or write in Ancient Greek. Besides, it may mean nothing.

"Hm. It's the name of the sword," Will says, handing it back to me. I tapped the hilt and it shrank back into a pen then I put it back in my pocket.

"Okay. So, what happens now?" I say.

"Were going to the arena," Will says as we walked out of the shed.

"Why?"

"A little lesson before Capture the Flag. Percy will teach," he says.

"But I know sword play," I say. Well, not exactly swords play. Back in Brooklyn, Carter taught us the use of the khopesh and other techniques of non-magic combat. Before I found out about the Brooklyn House, mom had already taught me some moves with her own equipment.

"Then, we'll give you the warm-up and check your skills. If you know sword play, might as well get you on a one-on-one with Percy. But I'll warn you, Percy is a beast," he says.

"Oh, so he's like, the sword master here. How long has he been doing this?"

"Since Luke. Before you even ask, it's a long story. And if you say you have time, I'll tell you later," Will says.

"Alright. Are we supposed to go get the armor first?" I say.

As if on cue, Piper was on my side.

"Here's your armor. I gotta go. Leo calling," Piper says, handing the new armor to me.

"Bye!" Piper says as she jogged away.

"Whoa, she just appeared," Will comments as soon as she disappeared into the forest.

"Totally," I say.

We laughed about it the whole way to the arena.

[][][]***[][][]

Putting on the armor was easy. We had this in Brooklyn. Will was surprised, but I gave him a pretty much lame excuse about a play in school and me being a random knight.

The arena was busy like some kind of flee market. An audience sat down by the coolers and watched the others practiced in pairs or in groups. Some had an experienced camper as an instructor. We spotted Percy in the middle of it all, training what looks to be a fourteen year old boy that looked like a new camper here due to his t-shirt which was not orange like the others. I looked down on mine. It was a Metallica band tee.

Anyway, after nearly getting Will's head decapitated and almost slicing my body in half, we reached Percy who called a break with his trainee.

"Hey, man. 'Sup?" Percy says to Will as soon as he spotted him.

"Alex needs a quick lesson before Capture the Flag today," Will says.

"Do you know moves?" Percy says to me.

"A few," I say. Okay maybe a little more than a few. But who knows, maybe Egyptian combat with a khopesh style isn't really meant for actual swords. I don't know, but I'm pretty much about to find out.

"Okay. Hey, Terrence! Make your break worthwhile! Got another one to fight with for about 5 minutes!" Percy says to his trainee, Terrence. His reply was a thumbs up.

"If you came here without a satyr, where'd you pick up the sword play?" Percy asks me.

Oh my Horus. Make up a lie. Make up a lie.

"It's a little rough but I always have a camping trip to Colorado every year," I blurted out. "They taught archery too."

Basically, it wasn't a lie. Every year I go to Nome's or simply stay in Brooklyn to train. Of course we used a khopesh and out brown magician handbags. But there was also archery when we visited Nome's in Asia.

"Alright, then. Where's your sword?" he says.

I brought out Storm the pen.

He blinked. "It's a pen."

From the side, Will chuckles. "That's exactly what I said when I saw it."

I rolled my eyes and twisted the pen and out came the sword.

"Oh my gods, it's like mine except it's not a fountain pen and it's shorter," Percy says.

Will and I laughed.

"That's exactly what I said too!" Will says.

"Whatever. Let's fight," Percy says. Then he too brought out a pen. It was a regular ball point tip pen. But he uncapped it and it transformed into a 3 feet long sword with the a leather grip and diamond studded hilt.

"Start us off, Will!" Percy calls to Will.

"Sure. One, two, three, start!" Will says.

Percy was about to bring up his sword when he said "Aren't you supposed to say that 'En garde' thing?"

"Nope!" Will says chuckling.

"It's good enough," I say to Percy and then I swung my sword at him, using his distraction.

Percy narrowly deflected it. He pulled away and swung at me. He was really fast. And the way he used his sword was not my style. It was a whole new technique for me but I ducked, parried and thrust without much effort. After fighting cheese demons (long story), monsters and rogue magicians, it was pretty easy to counter his style with mine.

Percy stepped in, exactly what I was waiting for and swung my blade at him, of course, as if he had done this move with experience before, he stepped back. Good move. We swung together at the same time and locked swords.

"Thought you said you were rough," Percy says through the struggle.

I had to smile at that. "When you walk in my shoes, you'll pick up a thing or two about my life," I say.

Now that was a longer story than cheese demons which I would love to tell when I am not locking swords with the best swords man in Camp Half-Blood.

"What?" Percy says, confused. I pulled away from the sword lock and swung at him hard. He lost his footing and I made a grab for his right hand which held his sword and bent it back hard. It was a pretty much obvious technique to use. Immediately, he screamed in pain and dropped the sword. I took from the ground and pointed it at his Adam's apple.

The fight was over and I won. Holy motherfuckin' shit.

"You don't fight like a Greek. You don't fight like a Roman. And you're a demigod," he says, breathing heavily.

I lowered his sword and handed it to him. And I realized the whole arena had gone silent. I expected to see everyone gone but, they were silent and just starring. At us, fighting. Holy double motherfuckin' shit.

One random demigod said "Whoa."

I sighed inwardly and shrugged at Percy's comment.

"It's the way I roll," I say.

Then a horn blew in the distance. Everybody cheered went out of the arena.

Some said "Time to kill some demigods!" who I'm guessing were the children of Ares. I guess its Capture the Flag time.

"First Capture the Flag of the summer," Will says, who was now beside Percy.

"Where's your cabin's team?" Percy asked Will.

"Yours. Annabeth bribed us with kitchen duty," Will said.

"Okay. Hephaestus, Hermes, Demeter and Iris is with us too. Ares has the rest," Percy says.

"Where do the newbies go?" Will asks.

"Us. Clarisse never takes newbies," Percy says.

"Uh, hello? Still here?" I say interrupting their conversation.

"Yeah, we know. Your with us in Capture the Flag," Percy says to me.

"Uhuh, I kind off know that much now. So what's the plan?" I say.

"Hmm. Your pretty excited. We'll check with Annabeth first," Percy says.

"Okay. I'm ready to kick some demigod ass," I say.

Then all three of us burst into laughter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello guys! Yesterday was the first TGIF of this school year. Honestly, high school was not so bad as I expected... Anyway, I decided to update only because you guys want me too. Joke, I updated because I really wanted too. And your comments are awesome! Thanks for them, guys! So I'll just give the response then I'll be on with the disclaimers, k? Okay, so here are the responses!:**

**Mariepc: Yeah, she did. I thought she was awesome too! Lol.**

**marshapono: Thanks! **

**Embrace1another: Haha! I fudgin love you too and read to find out. :)**

**Not-so-anonymous-anymore Book worm 764: Read to find out and thanks for that little info 'bout urself. Oh and please don't hit some one. lol. The chapters is all for you to read. **

**Thanks again guys! So moving on, disclaimers!**

**Me: Annabeth Chase, get your ass up here!**

**Annabeth: Language!**

**Me: Sorry. I know you're busy and everything but-**

**Annabeth: You want me to the disclaimers?**

**Me: Uh, yes.**

**Annabeth: One condition.**

**Me: State it.**

**Annabeth: Never bother me again.**

**Me: Sure. It can be done.**

**Annabeth: Good. Anyway, Cloud9Everywhere does not own PJO or TKC. She doesn't own Sprite too.**

**Me: Thank you Annabeth! Now good bye! And ya'll just enjoy this chapter, k? Sorry though since its shorter than the others.**

Chapter 4:

Everybody gathered around at the mess hall. We were separated into our own teams. Like what Percy had said, I was in their team. Apparently Clarisse never took newbies. What a goddamn surprise there (feel the sarcasm). It was pretty obvious. She wants the experienced big and buff dudes. In her team she has Hecate, Hypnos, Aphrodite (who is playing this time since Will said that they never usually played), Dionysus and Nemesis. Despite they had a little less number than ours, they had a great deal of magic on their side.

Annabeth come out with two of her siblings holding a flag with an owl. Our team cheered. Clarisse came out with her own buddies with a blood red flag with the head of a boar on a spear. Their team cheered. Chiron pounded a hoof and all attention was to him.

"You all know the rules. The whole forest is fair game. Creek is the boundary line. All magic items are allowed. And since it's the first Capture the Flag of the year, no Ares cabin, you still can't maim and kill, you are given time to set traps and prepare. Keep your banner prominently displayed. Have no more than two guards for it. Prisoners are only disarmed, and must not be bound or gagged. Like I said, no killing and maiming allowed. I will serve as referee and battle field medic. You have 3 minutes to set traps and other surprises now. Arm yourselves!" Chiron said.

Annabeth had the newbies scattered around the forest as different distractions. Hermes and Athena cabin will be leading the decoy attacks. Annabeth readied a group, who would take the flag, from Hermes, the Newbies and Athena. Hephaestus would set traps and then fight alongside with Apollo who will be up in the trees, with bows ready. Percy was border patrol by the creek where he would be stronger at.

"That's like déjà vu," Percy commented. Annabeth gave him a wink.

I was stationed 5 yards from the creek. The Stoll's, counselors of the Hermes Cabin, were to guard the Flag.

"Come on, dudes! Let's make the traps!" Hephaestus cabin counselor, Leo Valdez, called. So, that was the Leo, Will and Piper talked about. Anyway, Hephaestus cabin went off marching into the forest.

"Alright! You know your stations. Blue team, march!" Annabeth says. We all cheered and went off marching. At the same time Clarisse's team went off marching too.

Marching was something I've never really done in my whole 17 years of my life. So, as expected, I stumble. Some of the newbies did too. But I was able to catch up with Percy.

"Why is it déjà vu?" I asked him.

"You mean, being by the creek?" Percy said. I nodded.

"Long story," he says.

"Why the fuck does everybody say 'long story' here?" I say, exasperated but teasingly at the same time.

"Camp Half-Blood _is_ a long story with long history. All of us here have long stories. All of us have long histories. That includes you and me. You'll learn them soon enough," Percy says, shrugging. But I could also see that he speaks of it like he did experience it.

"Bravo. Not bad, Jackson," I say smiling.

"Thank you, Hail. I'll be here all day," Percy says too, cracking a smile.

Moments later, we have stationed ourselves at our assigned places. Percy was pretty much at talking distance without needing to shout. The nearest newbie guard was yards away.

Across the distance, I heard a conch horn blow and the battle cries of the attack. I stuck Storm into the dirt and stared off to the place where the sounds came from. I heard the clanging of weapons. It seemed to echo throughout the forest.

I thought about what Percy had said. About all of us having stories and histories. I had mine. Except, it would not be appropriate to discuss them. I mean, we shouldn't even discuss them at all. It would never be a good topic to talk about around a table.

But, what about Percy? What the hell did he experience so bad, he said that? There would always be worse shit than mine.

"Hey, Alex! You okay?" Percy's voice suddenly interrupted my thoughts.

"Um, why?" I say.

"Dunno. I mean, you stared off into space for like 5 minutes," Percy said.

"Oh. Well, I'm okay. Nothing to be worried about," I say.

"You sure? You looked like you were thinking very hard," he said.

I just shrugged.

Out of nowhere, the tip of a sword was on Percy's throat. The attacker: Clarisse and 5 of her team. But I'm guessing that three were from her cabin and the other two were either from Hecate and Nemesis.

"Hm. Border patrol again, punk? Don't think about the water. Lemme talk to Hail over here," Clarisse raises an eyebrow at Percy.

"Whatever. Get on with the talking," Percy said at her, rolling his eyes.

"Anyone who beat this water punk here would be a friend of mine. Unfortunately though, your already friends with him," Clarisse said to me.

"Uhuh. Your expecting me to unfriend him, get on girl steroids and become like one of you guys? Thank you, but no thank you. I love myself," I said to her, sarcastiacally.

She blinked. "What?"

"Never mind. Percy, now," I said, directing the last part to Percy. Thank Thoth he understood. He let loose a wave dousing the pursuers.

The Child of Hecate said a spell "πάγος!" and Percy froze up. He looked angry. I mean, being the Son of the Sea god and being froze up?

I disarmed Hecate child easily and knocked her out.

Child of Nemesis eagerly came forward and swung his sword. I deflected it and maneuvered mine in a circle so our crossed swords would tangle and his would fly somewhere I don't know. I knocked him out too. All that's left was Clarisse and 3 of her siblings.

"What do you want to do to her?" the boy sibling asked.

"The Child of Hecate? Just leave her on the ground," I replied, comically.

"Wasn't talking to you, punk," BS said.

"Cream her," Clarisse said.

On that happy note, her not-so-happy-and-all-sunshine siblings charged at me. I did what my instincts told me to do.

"_Maw!_" I said, with so much concentration, I felt dizzy. Nothing happened but they stopped coming at me.

"Did she just say, 'Caw'?" Clarisse's other sibling, a girl, said.

All of a sudden, buckets of water came pouring down their heads.

"A child of Hecate perhaps," said BS.

I took that opportunity to swing my sword at him. He easily deflected it. I began hacking down at him so hard, his sword cracked in two.

"What the Hades just happened?" he said, staring at the broken piece of his word on the ground. At the same moment, thunder boomed across the sky and Clarisse and her sisters charged at me.

I stared at them coming and blindly stomped my foot. There was a tug in my gut like what happened with 7 footer. Clarisse and her sisters were pushed back by the force and the ground was shaking. Cracks appeared at where I stomped. Instinctively, I kicked dirt into the crack and it closed as if it's never been there for like a minute.

"How did-" Clarisse started to say but I knocked her head with the hilt of my sword and she passed out. Her sisters just went away.

After that, I rushed over to Percy's frozen form inside a big block of ice. He stared at me as if he expected me to free him.

I placed my hand on the surface of the ice and cracks began to appear as the tug on my gut came again. In a minute, Percy's shivering form was sprawled up on the ground.

"C-c-c-cold-d. S-so cold," Percy said shivering.

"Um, Percy, you okay?" I asked him.

"N-n-no." he bluntly said. So I did the natural thing. I pushed him into the creek. Percy emerged a second later. There was color on his face again and he didn't look like he was shivering.

"How did you make the ground shake and crack the ice?" Percy asked curiously.

"Uh-" I started to say.

"She's getting away!" I was cut off by a males voice. I turned and saw a girl. 15 years old, holding our flag in her hands. She was running to get it to the other side. So I stomped my foot again.

The ground shook and cracks leading up all the way to the girl appeared. She tripped and I ran to her. I pointed Storm at her as if I dared her to stand up and fight me. But she didn't. At the same moment, Will came crashing down on me, holding a flag with the sun in the middle.

"Game over! Blue team wins!" Chiron said and blew the horn.

Will stood up and helped me and the other girl up after.

"Wow. I guess your cabin now holds the laurels," I says.

"Sure will. Just wait until Chariot race next week," Will says.

"Good one, Will. What happened?" Percy said appearing out of nowhere.

"Thanks and I just showed them my awesomeness. They just had to surrender the flag to me," Will bragged.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, right. Boys will always be boys," I say walking away.

"We're right here you know," Percy called after me.

"Oh, really? I'm sorry I never knew that!" I called back, feigning innocence. All I heard was laughter

***[][][]***

I sat down on the newbie table. Apparently it was brand new.

I met a few people. Then after that a girl came serving me some food and an empty goblet. She looked like chlorophyll. I smiled at her and she smiled back then went away.

Pizza and a roll were on my plate. Nothing on the empty goblet. I looked around. A satyr who looked so familiar came and explained.

"You want to drink from the goblet, say what you want," he simply said.

"Sprite," I said to the goblet after familiar satyr left.

Instantly, the goblet was filled with white bubbly liquid. Before I could take a nice long sip, Chiron pounded his hoof on the marble floor of the pavilion.

"To the gods!" he said.

"To the gods!" everybody said with raised glasses.

Chatter filled the newbie table. There were only 6 other newbies today not including me. I stayed silent and was about to chomp on my roll when kids from other cabins stood up. They took food from their plates and tossed it into the fire. They mutter some words. I caught a few like the names of the gods. Must be an offering to their parents, I thought.

The Newbie table stood up including me. I was the last to toss my roll into the fire.

_Dad, Father, Sir, whatever I should call you, please tell me who you are. You've been gone long enough, _I thought, hoping that my godly parent would hear the words.

Strangely enough, I caught a whiff of the salty sea air before it was long gone and replaced with the burning smell of a hundred things at once.

After everybody had returned to their seats and finished their food, Chiron pounded a hoof again.

Mr. D stood up. "Hello, brats. Welcome back to blah blah blah Camp Half-Blood. Tomorrow, our friends from Camp Jupiter will be arriving. Randelle Deer the Oracle will be arriving tomorrow too. And we have six newcomers to camp today. I forgot all their names except for Anna Hailey. Blah blah blah, now go to the camp fire, brats," Mr. D said. I rolled my eyes at his forgetfulness.

Everybody whooped in excitement and stampeded to the amphitheater.

A blazing camp fire was in the center. The Apollo cabin lead the sing along. Will was among them too. I sat with the newbies near Chiron. Mr. D went to sleep already. Some of the other campers went to brush their teeth's or sleep early.

I swayed by head along to the music they played. Somewhere, I saw Percy and Annabeth leaning against each other, laughing. Clarisse was fooling around with her buddies. A buff dude from the Iris cabin was trying to fit straws inside a sleeping boy's nostrils.

Everything was easy going until….

"Ehhhh! Umbodi witched uy tootpast wid hemowoid crem!" a camper came dashing out.

He might've been preparing for sleep because he was in pajamas.

We all stared at him.

"What?" a random camper said.

"Tootpast tu hemowoid crem!" pajama boy repeated.

"I think he said someone switched his toothpaste with hemorrhoid cream," I say, the words finally clicking in my head.

Pajama boy severely nodded his head in approval.

"How would you know that?" Clarisse asks.

"Classic pranks back home," I say. I stood up from where I sat and went over to PJ boy. Everybody was staring at me. Don't expect me to dance 'Sexy and I Know It' right now.

"Somebody pass up a knife," I say.

"Oh, I've got one," the nearest person, Piper, said.

"Thanks, Piper," I said.

"Now, smile, pajama boy. Lemme see those hemorrhoid cream ridden teeth," I said to PJ boy.

He smiled. His teeth were stuck together. Using the knife, I carefully ran its tip between the supposed space of his upper and lower teeth. I also made sure to press a little hard so that the dried up cream will crack. About 5 minutes later, I was finished.

"Okay, done. Now wash that cream breath," I told PJ boy.

"Thanks!" he said before rushing off.

I gave the knife back to Piper and sat back down.

"Now, that that's settled, lets continue on with the sing along," Chiron said.

They continued singing. All of the 6 newbie were claimed. Terrence was the son of Hermes. Everything was very easy going until first day of camp, special number. Meaning, anyone gets to sing voluntarily.

"It's the first day of camp so who would like to sing any song?" Will said. No one raised their hands. But one. It was her, the Queen Bitch of B.A.G. It was Drew Tanaka.

She stood up. Immediately, her eyes wandered around and finally settled on me. I saw the evilness in her eyes. Oh dear Isis, she's creepy. But I never let her put me down.

"Before I would love to sing, I would like to say hi to ny friend Alex Hail over there who just did the hemorrhoid cream trick thing. Nice to see you again, hon," she said to me. Again everybody faced me,

"We were never friends Drew. You only say shit about me, when truth is, you're the shit," I say to her.

She raises her eyebrows at me. "Is it shit that your mother is crazy? Is it shit that she may be a witch? Because it's true," she says.

Ouch. Everybody started nodding their heads. Even Will and Chiron.

"That's not true! There's magic in her voice! I can feel it!" I said. In truth, mom had taught how to find any magic aspect in someone. When Drew talks, there's some sort of charm in it.

Everybody hesitated for a moment until she spoke again.

"It's true, my dears. Her mother is a witch," Drew said. That does it.

"SHE IS NOT A FUCKING WITCH!" my voice roared out and the ground shook. Campers were all disoriented and I heard Drew's scream. It was beauty to my ears.

Cracks appeared at where she stood. All I knew is that I made sure those cracks led to Tartaurus.

"Alex, STOP!" Chiron's voice rang. I immediately calmed down, even if I didn't want to, and the earthquake died. Drew was already half under the ground.

I breathed heavily like I had just ran a marathon. I felt all of my energy drain and I almost fell if it weren't for Terrence who caught me before I could collapse in a heap. I stood up straight with his help. _Breath._

Suddenly, gasp's, were heard. I didn't have the time to find out why they were so surprised or something.

But Terrence said "Above you."

It took almost all of my energy to look up, and all I saw was the fading glow of a trident.

"It is determined. Hail, Alexandra Aella Hail, Daughter of the Sea God, Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of all Horses. Your father is Poseidon," Chiron said, grimly.

Then all things went black.


End file.
